<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little One by elsajewel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309533">Little One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajewel/pseuds/elsajewel'>elsajewel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>끝: JAEWOO SNS AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajewel/pseuds/elsajewel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a narrative part for my JAEWOO SNS AU: 끝</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>끝: JAEWOO SNS AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unbeta'd</p><p> </p><p>twitter: babiejzeus</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So he approaches the little boy.</p><p>JH: Hey kiddo. Are you okay?</p><p>The little kid just cried harder. Jaehyun has always been fond of kids. He wanted to cradle  and comfort the child so bad. He squats to be on the same level as the kid.</p><p>JH: Can you look at me, little boy? Does it hurt anywhere? Can i see it? </p><p>Jaehyun is sure the kid muffled an <em> I don't know you </em> but it was so soft to be heard properly.</p><p>JH: I'm a good person. I promise. I will help you go back to your mom or dad.</p><p>The little boy even corrected him, <em>It's papa, no mom.</em></p><p>JH: You wanna see your papa? We'll go to him. I'll hold your hand until we see your papa. Promise.</p><p>Maybe it's the gentle voice or the promise of seeing his papa that the kid lifted his head slowly from where he is crouching down.</p><p> </p><p>And to Jaehyun's horror and shocked, he knows exactly who the little boy is. He can't be wrong. He knows too well. The boy's face is known everywhere since his father is famous and because Jaehyun always checks the said famous person's posts.</p><p>It's Jungwoo's son. So it means Jungwoo is here too.</p><p>Why is the world playing with him like this? Why today when he's not having a good day? </p><p>HW: Uncle...? You said you're gonna hold my hand.</p><p>The little boy's voice was enough for Jaehyun to go back to the reality. The kid's voice was so cute and he's holding out his hand just like how Jungwoo does when he wants to hold hands with Jaehyun when they were just starting to date. The kid also called him 'Uncle' and he doesn't know how to feel about it. He should have been a dad to Jungwoo's son if only they ended up together and have a family together.</p><p>HW: Uncle... Can i call you Uncle Peach?</p><p>Jaehyun holds the little hand tight. His heart is beating so fast. The feeling of holding the little boy's hand feels like home for some reason.</p><p>JH: Peach? Why?</p><p>HW: Your cheeks are so pink! Just like peaches!</p><p>Jaehyun is so endeared as the child giggles yet eyes are still filled with tears from earlier. He's falling for the child. It's so easy to just like how he fell so easily for Jungwoo.</p><p>JH: Okay. I'm Uncle Peach then.</p><p>He gives the kid his biggest and brightest smile. And after years since the most heartbreaking thing that happened to him, he finally had a genuine smile on his face.</p><p>HW: Uncle Peach, can you bring me to Uncle Illie and Taeho? Uncle Illie must be angry at me because I got lost.</p><p>JH: He won't get mad at you, sweetheart. They're worried for sure. </p><p>Jaehyun stands up. His legs are a little pained from squatting down for minutes. He carried the little boy and he decided to let them sit on the nearest bench.</p><p>HW: You're a nice uncle right? Because papa said not to talk to strangers. But you look nice and you look like a peach so I went with you. Please don't tell papa i went with a stranger, he will get angry. And i'm sad when papa gets angry at me because i love my papa so much.</p><p>The kid talks so much and Jaehyun's heart swell every single time because he reminds him so much of Jungwoo - the cheeks, the endless blubbering, the cuteness. Most importantly, the child is obviously growing up with so much love. He isn't surpised by it one bit because he knows how much love Jungwoo can give to the people he cherishes.</p><p>JH: I didn't get your name yet, little one. Me, my name is Jaehyun. </p><p>HW: So i won't call you Uncle Peach anymore?</p><p>He pouts and oh gosh! Jaehyun can totally see Jungwoo!</p><p>JH: You can call me Uncle Peach all you want, little one. How about you? What's your name?</p><p>HW: My name is Kim Hyunwoo. Sometimes Papa calls me Hyunnie. Uncle DJ calls me Wooie too.</p><p>For how many times would Jaehyun get a mini heart attack today because <em>Hyunwoo</em>? Why would Jungwoo name his son like that? It was the name they agreed upon, if ever they'll have a son, when they were still together. How dare Jungwoo use that name for his own son?</p><p>Unless...</p><p>He's looking intently at Hyunwoo. Yuta was right. There were some similarities here and there to the point he could be mistaken as Jaehyun's son.</p><p>JH: Hyunwoo, where is your other dad?</p><p>HW: Don't know.</p><p>The kid sounded gloomy. Jaehyun felt bad asking but he needs to.</p><p>JH: Did you meet him?</p><p>HW: Nope. Papa said he's working to a very very very far place.</p><p>It's cute how the kid describes it with hand gestures. He's comical, very Jungwoo.</p><p>JH: Do you know what is the name of your dad?</p><p>HW: Papa didn't say but he says that my dad loves me and when he doesn't have any work, he will come back to us. But i'm sad.</p><p>JH: Why?</p><p>HW: I think my daddy doesn't love me and papa because he went to a far place. You know Uncle DJ is working too in a far place from our house but he visits me and papa. But my daddy doesn't. Do you think my daddy hates me, Uncle Peach?</p><p>JH: He doesn't hate you because you're the sweetest boy. Your papa said daddy is gonna visit you, right? You should trust your papa then.</p><p>HW: Uncle Peach, i'm hungry. </p><p>Loves food too. No one would doubt that he is indeed Jungwoo's child. Speaking of Jungwoo... He should discuss some matters with his ex-boyfriend.</p><p>JH: How about i buy you food then we'll go find your Uncle Illie and Taeho?</p><p>The child beams at the suggestion, his smile so blinding. Jaehyun can't help but smile back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi ✌️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>